U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,513 discloses a toilet flushing aid which is actuated by a foot pedal arrangement. The apparatus includes an elongated cord connected at one end to the flush mechanism of a toilet tank and connected at the other end to a foot pedal arrangement which is positioned on the floor. A person utilizing this device must depress the foot pedal mechanism by a downward pressure of their foot thereon to thus actuate the flushing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,925 discloses an apparatus for adapting hand actuated toilet flushing mechanisms to a foot actuated flushing means. The device includes a handle extension means which slides over the handle of an existing flushing element. A connecting rod extends from the handle extension at one end and connects to a foot pedal at the other end. Again, a person must depress the foot pedal by a downward pressure with their foot to actuate the flushing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,924 also relates to a toilet flushing aid which involves a foot pedal arrangement. Brief downward pressure on the foot pedal transmits vertical motion (by way of a cable element) to a activating member located just above the existing flush handle. When the foot pedal is activated, the activating member engages and depresses the existing flush handle of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,601 relates to a toilet flushing aid for use with a conventional flush handle of a toilet. The device of this patent is releasably attached to an existing flush handle and includes an elongated lever means and a lever actuation end. The device is actuated by a downward pressure of a user's elbow on the actuating end which actuates the conventional flushing handle.